Supernatural: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester
"It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester" is the seventh episode of season four of the American television series Supernatural. It is the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Charles Beeson with a script written by Julie Siege. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, October 30th, 2008 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis It is the day before Halloween and a man named Luke Wallace eats some candy that his wife just brought home. He suddenly feels a sharp pain and realizes that there is a razor in his mouth. He pulls out one razor, but then falls to the floor choking up blood as more razors exit his esophagus. His wife walks into the kitchen and screams as she finds him dead on the floor. Sam and Dean investigate posing as FBI agents and Dean finds a hex bag behind the stove in the house. Going back to their room at the Moonlight Motel, they determine that the contents of the bag mean that a very powerful witch is at work. - Apple dunking champion of 2008!]] That night, a group of teenagers attend a Halloween party at the home of a boy named Justin. Two of the girls, Tracy Davis and her friend Jenny comment about how lame the party is. Tracy tries to liven things up by participating in a game of Bobbing for Apples. Not to be outdone, Jenny takes a turn at it. When she dips her head into the tub of water however, she is unable to pull back out. The water begins boiling and she dies. Sam and Dean show up to interview the witnesses. Sam finds another hex bag. They mention the incident involving Luke Wallace, but Tracy says that she never heard of him. They later find out that Tracy lied and is actually the Wallace's babysitter. They go to the high school that Tracy attends and speak with a crafts teacher named Don Harding. Don tells them that Tracy is an emancipated teen who had only recently come to the school. He had a violent episode with Tracy who attacked him after he criticized some violently graphic drawings she had created. Sam and Dean determine that Tracy is the witch. After doing some research, Sam determines that Tracy intends on conjuring up the essence of Samhain - the Celtic deity from which the tradition of Halloween first originated. This involves a powerful magic spell, which can only be invoked once every six-hundred years and involves three blood sacrifices. Luke Wallace and Jenny were the first two and only one remains. If Samhain rises, he will bring a legion of horrible monsters with him to lay waste to the Earth. . He's kind of a dick.]] Sam and Dean encounter Castiel, who is attended by another man. This man is Uriel - another angel, who is known as something of a "specialist" when it comes to acts of smiting. They tell the Winchesters that the raising of Samhain is one of the sixty-six seals. Tracy is very powerful and has masked her presence from the angels. As time is now of the essence, it has been decided that Uriel is to lay waste to the town to prevent the seal from being broken. Sam and Dean plead with them to let them try and stop her. They know who the witch is, they simply need to find her. Castiel tells them that they have their orders, and Uriel finds that being in the presence of these "mud monkeys" is extremely discomforting. If Sam and Dean cannot stop Tracy by the time that the ritual is to be conducted, then the angels will do what they must to prevent the seal from being broken. ?]] The boys eventually track Tracy down. When they find her however, she is being held prisoner by her old teacher, Don Harding, who appears to be a warlock conducting some macabre ritual himself. They shoot Don and free Tracy only to find that she actually is the witch, and that Don was her brother. Finding a third hex bag, they realize that the death of Don is the final sacrifice. Tracy uses telekinesis to blow the boys back, temporarily incapacitating them. She completes the ritual and the essence of Samhain rises, taking possession of Don Harding's corpse. Samhain tells Tracy "you've aged" and then breaks her neck. Sam takes blood from the floor and smears it on both of their faces, essentially creating "masks" to hide themselves from Samhain. Believing that the Winchesters are actually dead, Samhain leaves to raise his army of monsters. Sam and Dean follow after him and find that Samhain is attacking a Halloween party being held in a cemetery. Samhain locks the partiers inside of a mausoleum and then causes the bodies sealed inside to return to life as zombies. Dean shoots the lock off the mausoleum gate and the boys fight through the zombies and Dean even encounters a ghost. Sam gets into a very physical confrontation with Samhain and tries to kill him with Ruby's knife. When this tactic fails, he relies upon his powers of exorcism and destroys Samhain. Dean witnesses this and is not very pleased to see Sam is still utilizing this ability. The following day, Uriel appears before Sam. He warns him against using his power and Sam calls him a dick. Uriel tells him that the moment he ceases to be useful, he will turn him to dust. Dean meanwhile, is taking a private moment at a park. Castiel appears and sits on the park bench next to him. He reveals the angels' true orders: to do whatever Dean told them to do, as a test under battlefield conditions. Dean, thinking he's failed, asserts that he'd make the same decisions all over again if he had to. Castiel confides that he was praying Dean would choose as he did, and also that he has questions and doubts about the plan from Heaven. He warns that in the coming months, there will be more hard decisions for Dean. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. * "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 3T7507. * This episode is included on disc two of the Supernatural: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection. * Producer Todd Philip Aronauer is credited as Todd Aronauer in this episode. * Co-executive producer Philip Sgriccia is credited as Phil Sgriccia in this episode. * Actress Luisa D'Oliveira is credited as Luisa d'Oliveira in this episode. * This episode includes a recap from previous episodes. * Featured locations: Unknown town. The only named location is the Moonlight Motel, which is where Sam and Dean are staying. * Featured monsters: Witches, warlocks; demons; ghosts; zombies. * This is the third appearance of Castiel in the series. He appeared last in "In the Beginning". He appears next in "I Know What You Did Last Summer". * This is the first appearance of the archangel Uriel. He appears next in "I Know What You Did Last Summer". Aliases * Sam and Dean pose as FBI agents in this episode. Dean introduces himself as Agent Seger to Mrs. Wallace. This is a reference to rock and roll musician Bob Seger, who is known for such famous songs such as "Old Time Rock and Roll", "Night Moves", "Turn the Page", "Against the Wind" and "We've Got Tonight". * Later, Sam and Dean identify themselves as Agents Geddy and Lee. This is a reference to Geddy Lee, who is the lead singer and bassist for the Canadian rock band Rush. Tracy's school profile * Tracy has the apparent age of a sixteen-year-old girl who was a junior in high school. * Tracy Davis lived at 27 Lirewenshire Lane. * Her mother's name was Mary Jane Kanoli Davis and her father's name was Jerome Walker Davis. * Tracy's email address was tracydavis@kadsf.std2. * Her father's email address was jwdavis@qerqwe.com. * Her home room teacher's name was Mister Goldwyn. * Her guidance counselor's name was Mrs. Parks. * Her mother's telephone number was 555-0892. Costumes As the events of this episode take place on Halloween, there are several characters dressed up in Halloween costumes including: * An astronaut * A grim reaper * A cheerleader * A gladiator * A slutty nurse * A stage magician * A car accident victim * A matador * A skeleton * A slutty sailor * A viking woman * Two witches Dean's appetite * Dean Winchester possesses a healthy appetite and can usually be found eating some sort of food in nearly every episode. In this one, he eats copious amounts of Halloween candy while staking out the Wallace residence. Ironically, he later tells a plump kid dressed as an astronaut that he should probably lay off the candy. Allusions * The title to this episode is taken from the 1966 animated movie, It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. In the film, the character of Linus Van Pelt believes in a mythological figure known as the Great Pumpkin, who functions as a Santa Claus-like figure for Halloween who brings gifts to all the children who believe in him on Halloween night. What else have they done? * Ashley Benson, who plays Tracy Davis in this episode, also played the role of Mia Torcoletti on the short-lived ABC television series Eastwick. * Actress Luisa D'Oliveira, who plays Jenny in this episode, also played a character named Simone in the "Wake" episode of The Secret Circle. Quotes * Castiel: The decision's been made. * Uriel: By a mud monkey. * Castiel: You shouldn't call them that. * Uriel: Oh, that's what they are... savages. Just plumbing on two legs. * Castiel: You're close to blasphemy. .... * Sam Winchester: Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own. * Dean Winchester: Raising what, exactly? * Sam Winchester: Dark, evil crap and lots of it. They follow him around like a friggin' Pied Piper. * Dean Winchester: So we're talking ghosts. * Sam Winchester: Yeah. * Dean Winchester: Zombies. * Sam Winchester: Mm-hmm. * Dean Winchester: Leprechauns? * Sam Winchester: Dean... * Dean Winchester: Those little dudes are scary. Small hands. .... * Dean Winchester: Bring it on, Stinky! .... * Dean Winchester: I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something. .... * Dean Winchester: Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would. Mmm. .... * Sam Winchester: Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades? * Dean Winchester: It's Halloween, man. * Sam Winchester: Yeah. For us, every day is Halloween. * Dean Winchester: Don't be a downer. Anything interesting? .... * Dean Winchester: Zombie-ghost orgy, huh? Well, that's it. I'm torching everybody. .... * Dean Winchester: Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone? .... * Castiel: I’m not a... hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don’t know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don’t envy the weight that’s on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don’t. See also External Links * * * * * "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester" at the Supernatural Wiki ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified